


Work Time Shenanigans

by OmgPandi



Series: Coffee Shop Run Ins [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, I don't even know what to make of this, I put full blame on my friend, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert comes up with a plan to prank Arthur, and he brings Antonio and Francis in on his little scheme. But is it really Arthur they're planning to prank?<br/>This is pretty much crack and was for fun. My friend wanted something with the Bad Friend Trio and this is what I gave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Time Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shenanigans ahoy! Thanks Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert, I'm sure Arthur appreciates it. This chapter is also where we meet Antonio, Gilbert, and Arthur in person. And just for the record, I don't know Sailor Moon very well, so I apologize ahead of time if the characters don't match up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters! I also don't own the Sailor Moon theme song.

“So... are we gonna do it?”

Francis looked over at his companions and raised an eyebrow. The brown haired man simply smiled while the other man, who had white hair for whatever reason, smirked. ‘ _I still doubt that it’s natural..._ ’ Francis thinks for a second before shaking his head. He had been friends with these two men since elementary school, each coming over from another country with their family. They had instantly clicked, much to the disappointment of a certain blond they knew.

“Should we, _mon amis_?” Francis asked. “I’d much rather not lose my job over a prank...” Francis sighed, he truly did love his friends, but sometimes they made very dumb decisions. And as much as he dislikes his job sometimes, he didn’t want to leave.

Not when there was a cute blond that came in every once and awhile that needed to be seduced by Francis because he was absolutely perfect and-

No.

Stop.

He did _not_ need to be thinking about Alfred right now. Not _here_ in front of his friends.

Sadly though, the smirk on Gilbert’s face told him that he made it clear who he was thinking about.

_Merde._

“Listen Franny, we know you don’t want to get fired because of you-know-who,” Oh how Francis wants to wipe the smirk off of Gilbert’s face. “but think about all the awesome fun we’ll have!”

“Yeah Francis! Join us!” Antonio chimes in. Francis sighs and eventually nods. Why not? He always found it incredibly enjoyable to annoy Arthur. _Especially_ since Arthur is practically _asking_ for it sometimes with his uptight personality and easy-to-push buttons. They’ve always gotten a good laugh out of Arthur’s _many_ reactions.

“So, what should we do then?” Francis asks. Gilbert smirk grows as he pulls a box out from underneath his seat. Francis looks over the table into the box and almost bursts out laughing. Inside the box is a variety of things. It ranges from costumes to the various tools they used to use to prank people back in elementary school. There’s a whoopie cushion, silly string cans, a can of fake worms, a fake piece of gum, a joy buzzer... the list goes on. The costumes are different though, but Francis recognizes some of the characters. He has seen many of them in cartoons and anime (he still regrets telling Gilbert about the latter...) and can’t help but raise an eyebrow at them.

“What are the costumes for, Gilbert?” Antonio asks, pulling out a wig that he’s pretty sure was meant to resemble Sailor Moon’s hair.

“They’re all part of the plan, ‘Toni.” Gilbert answers, laughing to himself. Francis almost wants to be scared, sometimes Gilbert’s plans don’t... always end well. When Francis looks over at Antonio, he sees the confused look in his eyes. He sighs once more and decides that he might as well go along with whatever plan Gilbert has for them. _Hopefully_ , it won’t land them in the police station like it did last time. 

Francis shutters at the memory.

No, he wasn’t going to remember _that_ night.

But he’s snapped out the memory - thank _God_ \- by Gilbert’s talking, explaining, and exaggerated arm movements.

* * *

It’s late afternoon and Arthur is busy behind the counter. Why? Because the cashier he has incharge right now isn’t present.

‘ _Stupid frog!_ ’ he thinks as he hands another espresso to another college kid, who doesn’t even thank him as they return to their smartphone or whatever. They’re probably tweeting about getting a coffee or messing around on Facebook.

Stupid college kids and their stupid phones.

His complaining is interrupted by the door opening. Wonderful, another customer that’ll probably be on their phone and too busy with their social media to-

“Oh hey Artie!” _Oh no._ “What are you doing here?” Arthur raises his head to look up at the newcomer. When he does, he’s greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes and a head of blond hair.

‘ _What is Alfred doing here?!_ ’ Arthur thinks, panic thoughts running through his head. His thoughts, however, calm down when he realizes that it’s a bloody college campus.

A college campus he remembers their parents telling him that Alfred attends.

Great.

Just great.

“Alfred.” Arthur says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound panicked. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doin’ great! How ‘bout you? How’s the business thing working out?” Arthur nods, preparing the register for Alfred’s order. 

“Rather well as you can see. Opening this shop on a college campus was a great idea.” Arthur answers. He really had to thank their father for that one, it was his suggestion. “Now, what can I get you, Alfred?”

Alfred thinks it through for a second before ordering his usual, a bottle of water and a couple of muffins. Arthur nods and brings up his total, which Alfred pays without much trouble, before going to the back and grabbing a couple of warm muffins and a bottle of water. He hands them over to Alfred, who takes them happily.

“You know, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, but I was kind of hoping to see someone else.”

“Oh?” _That_ perks Arthur’s interest. “Who, might I ask, were you expecting to see?”  
Alfred just shrugs and moves over to the table closest to the counter. “I was sort of expecting to see-”

Before Alfred can finish, the speakers make a crackling noise, indicating that they’re about to be used. It’s loud and annoying and causes the customers present to cover their ears, trying to shield their ears from the noise. It’s soon replaced by a different tune, one that no one in the room recognizes before the words start to come on.

_Fighting evil by moonlight..._

_Winning love by daylight..._

“The bloody hell is this?!” Arthur yells, narrowing his eyes at the speakers above. Soon, the lights go out and they slowly come back on. This time, shining over a trio of men that Arthur knows all too well.

He would yell at them for their stupidity if he wasn’t so _horrified_ right now.

They weren’t dressed in their uniforms, but they were instead dressed as... school girls? No that couldn’t be it. The stupid song overhead - _She is...the one on whom we can depend, She is the one named Sailor....._ \- probably has something to do with it.

“I’m Sailor Venus!” Gilbert calls, using a high pitched voice.

“I’m Sailor Mars!” Antonio calls, also using a high pitched voice.

“And I’m Sailor Moon!” Francis calls, striking a pose in front of his two friends.

The music is still playing overhead and Arthur has no idea how to even react to this-

He almost can’t believe they would do this while on the job! Did they not care about their job or-

He can’t even finish the thought before _laughter_ is heard all around the coffee shop. Every college student in the room is practically hunched over, trying to keep themselves up right as they practically laugh themselves to tears. He glances over at Alfred, who is doing the same. When he looks back at the trio, he notices Francis’ eyes are glued to Alfred with slight... fear? Embarrassment?

What? Why would Francis be embarrassed by Alfred laughing at them? Wasn’t that the point?

Bloody stupid, confusing idiots they all are.

* * *

After it’s all over, and Arthur politely asks all the students to leave, he stalks over to the trio and is about to demand what the hell they were thinking before something wet hits him on his head and his world is dark.

Oh.

He didn’t notice the bucket of water above the door.

Even _better_!

When he takes the bucket off, he notices that Alfred didn’t leave with the others and is talking to Francis. He notices how dazzling Alfred’s smile is and something in him snaps for a second.

“Since when were you friends with my brother!?” Arthur demands, completely forgetting about the bucket of water and the stupid stunt they pulled five minutes ago.

Gilbert and Antonio laugh, Gilbert being the loudest between the two, and Francis pales for a second. Alfred looks up at Francis with a confused gazed.

“I thought you knew that Artie and I were related...” Alfred says, innocence laced in his words. “Gilbert told me earlier today when he picked up some weird stuff from Kiku.”

Francis turns his gaze towards Gilbert, who is smiling wickedly and then begins to laugh again. Francis slowly begins to realize that _he_ was probably the one meant to get pranked today, not Arthur.

Francis can’t help but curse Gilbert in his head. No wonder his younger brother, Ludwig, had given up on Gilbert...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this was decent. It's kind of longer than the other chapters. So yeah, Arthur and Alfred are brothers in this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
